knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Moji poznanici
Istinite mejdandžije Objavljeno takođe u Politici, I/1904, br. 333, a ponovo tek u Sabranim delima 1961, koja je priredio Đuro Gavela. Gavela smatra da se najava „poveće pripovijetke Cvik i Durat u Narodu i Bosanskoj vili 1903. godine odnosi na ovu sličicu, koju je Kočić namjeravao produžiti, ali svoju namjeru nije ostvario. Užagrena, sunčana svjetlost prodire kroz tanke, spuštene zavjese, šireći po sobi zagušljivu vrućinu. Okupan u znoju, prevratio sam se tam’ i tamo po sećiji koja bijaše presvučena svježom glatkom mušemom. Napolju se čuo katkad umoran, suv govor ljudski, dok neko ne poče grepsti spolja po sobnim vratima, mrmljajući nešto kroz zube. Trgoh se i oslušnuh. - Ovo će biti njegova odaja. - Jest, jest! Ovo je. Čuh kako neko s nekim govori napolju. Vrata se otvoriše, i kroz vrata, gotovo naporedo, uđoše Cvika i Durut, moji stari i dobri poznanici. - Pomozi bog! - viknuše obojica ujedanput. Obojica su bili mračni u licu i odveć namršteni kao nikad do sada. To me malo začudi i iznenadi. - Šta vam je, ljudi? Što ste mrke otočili brke?… Sjedite! Obojica oborili oči zemlji, pa šute. - Ama, sjedite, ljudi! Šta vam je? Dede, Cvika, zapali! - pružih mu kutiju. - Malo ćeš da počekaš dok ti ovaj uzme kutiju iz ruke! - reče osorno Cvika i diže oči iz kojih je bila oštra pakost i zloba. - Nekako će tako i biti! - uplete se još pakosnije u razgovor Durut. - Dosta je, Petriću, bilo tvoje varancije i petljancije! Bilo čedo, ubili ga Turci; bilo tele, izjeli ga vuci! - ponosno i pakosno odmahnu Durut rukom i škripnu zlobno zubima. - Ama, šta vam je, ljudi? - začudih se još više, jer osjetih da svojim govorom i držanjem nišane na mene. - Šta sam vam ja skrivio?! Kakva je to moja, Durate, varancija i petljancija!? Malo jasnije, braćo, malo jasnije!… - Sve je bistro i jasno. Znamo mi tvoj marifetluk i šeretluk, stade Durut mahati prema meni rukom. - A, je li, bogati, Petriću? - poče Cvika onako poizdalje, iz dubine. - Što tebi bi da nas štrampaš u novice? Mi smo ti ono k’o jednom, da rečemo, česnom i poštenom Srbu govorili i kazivali… - Kakav Srb! - pretrže ga ljutito Durut, pa mu se živo okrenu: - Bolan, bolan, Cvika, ja sam tebi sto puta govorio: "Šuti, Cvika! Ne kazuj svog znanja! Je l’ on samo u ’noj švapskoj odjeći, ne vjeruj mu pa da ti je rođeni brat!" Zar ti nijesam tako govorio, tokmače i tulumane božji?! - Neka, Durute! Polako! - odbija Cvika rukom da ne govori. - Ama, sjedite, ljudi, da se razgovorimo… da vidimo šta je to. - E, nema, Petriću, više eglena i razgovora! Bilo čedo, ubili ga Turci; bilo tele, izjeli ga vuci!… više s tobom nema ni šjeđenja, ni eglena, ni razgovora! Nije ni nama vrana popila mozak: ako ne znamo šta je masno i slano, znamo šta je vruće. Nema više onog: "Šjedite, braćo! De-de, Cvika, de-de, Durute! Kako ono bi vođe, kako onđe? " Pa onda kava, rakija, duvan, a mi k’o jedne budale: ovo je bilo vođe, ovo je ’vako bilo, ovo ’vako svilo. Ovo smo i ovo učinili ’vođe, a ovo i ovo onđe. A ti tevterić iz džepa, pa čvrk! Iz tevterića u novice, a novice prijestolniku na koljeno k’o poručene! Ne prođi ni neđelju dana od našeg razgovora, a švapske nas pozovke zasipaju sa sviju strana: te jedna iz Varcara, te druga kroz dva dana iz Prijedora, te treća sa Sane, a od Banje Luke ni broja im nema!… Kud će ti duša, ako za boga jedinog znaš?! - A, je li, zbilja, Petriću? - poče opet Cvika polako i odmjereno - šta bi tebi da ti tako nas bijediš i musavediš kod švapskog suda? Mi smo ti ono kazivali k’o jednom dobrom i časnom Srbu, a nijesmo znali da ti vadiš iz nas riječi pa i’ dojavljuješ Švabi. Pa da si barem sve onako spis’o kako smo ti mi, na našu pregolemu nesreću, kazivali, ne bi nam toliko ni bilo krivo i žao na te, već si izmišljao nešto što čojek ne bi ni u snu mog’o sanjati. Kada nam je neki dan ono tvoje đače što te poslužuje čatalo, zaprepastili smo se od čuda!… Istom mi postade sve jasno i ja se osmjehnuh. - I ja bi’ se, Petriću, smij’o da mi nije ovog gada za pripašajem! - viknu Durut i izvadi pet, šest sudskih poziva. Pogledaj-de ti ovaj gad! Uzeh ja pozive i stadoh razgledati. Začudo, nijedna nije glasila na njihovo ime. - Ko vam je dao ove pozovke? - Knez. - Jest, knez. Knez nam i’ jutros dade i reče: "Čuvajte se vi onog vašeg gospodina, jer morete lako i Crne kuće zapasti, a sve pijući i pušeći š njime. - Ja braćo, u novice nisam ništa o vama štrampao još, a možda ću ove godine. A vi se ovih pozivki ne bojte ništa. Ovo su stare, tuđe pozovke. Knez se šali. ’Oće samo malo kao da vas zastraši. - Zar baš tako? - zinuše obojica od čuda. Dobro, dobro, kneže!… Ama, zašto bi on to radio, da rečemo? - Krivo mu što ga naš gospodin Petrić ne priziva i ne časti kavom i duvanom ’vako k’o nas, - veli Durut, sav vedar i veseo. - Na moju dušu, to će i biti! Ništa drugo nego to!… - De-de, ljudi! Sjedite, pa zapalite… - Bolan, bolan, Cvika! poče Durut. Šta sam ja tebi puta govorio da ’vakog Srba i čojeka nema od Crne Gore do Save vode! - Jest, brate, tako si mi uvijek govorio, nema vajde kriti… - A šta mi ono maloprije reče? - osmjehnuh se motajući cigaru. - Oprosti mu, gospodine Petriću, jer je lake pameti i brza jezika k’o kakva seljačka torokača. Ja sam mu i oprostio. Poznanici moji mili, davno se ova scena između nas odigrala, pa kako je još živa i svježa u mojoj mašti! Što je ovako tanka i blijeda na hartiji oprostite i primite iskreno i toplo pozdravlje preko ovih dobrih i čestitih novina, što će mi platiti deset dinara. Cvika i Durute, to je pedeset groša.